


Play Date

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: We were friends before we were anything else.





	Play Date

**Play Date**  
  
“Oh my god, Cristian, he’s gorgeous!” The praise left her lips easily as looked at the mocha skinned baby bundle, “Doesn’t look a thing like you.”  
  
“Nice, Jess, real nice.”  
  
Once she registered the safety of her children on the playground, she bounced her eyes between the baby and Cristian, “How’s Layla?”  
  
“Tired, but good. She needed me to take him for a couple hours so she could rest.”  
  
“…how could you be tired of that face?”   
  
Jessica cooed, unaware of his adoring eyes as she did so.  
  
Marriages separated them, but their bond amazed Cristian in moments like this.


End file.
